


[Podfic] Some Bards Have All The Luck

by Ceewelsh, gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie), Gondolinpod (Gondolin), Jet_pods (Jetainia), oakleaf, sunlightsymphony, TheLordOfLaMancha



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: 5 times Geralt saves Jaskier, and one time Jaskier saves Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Some Bards Have All The Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Bards Have All The Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039777) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



**This is a multi-voice podfic production of fabrega's _Some Bards Have All The Luck._**

### Details

  * **Length:** 0:21:30



### Streaming & Hosting

  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uNIcAmyypeZj4V4V-Pyr9jC6FZUorqed/view?usp=sharing)
  * WAV on The Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/details/some-bards-have-all-the-luck)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Some Bards Have All The Luck_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039777)
  * **Author:** [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega)
  * **Featuring:**
    * Ceewelsh
    * gingermaggiereads
    * sunlightsymphony
    * Gondolinpod
    * TheLordOfLaMancha
    * oakleaf
  * **Editing & Cover Art by:**
    * Jetainia
  * **Music Used:**  

    * _[D&D Ambiance - Small Marketplace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2UulCWGess)_
    * _[Natural Ambiance - Medieval Tavern (fire, music, chatter)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n32RSeHzgwA)_
    * _[The Witcher 3: Folk/Tavern/Gwent Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Nspwg_3BEk)_
    * _[4K Relaxing River - Ultra HD Nature Video - Water Stream& Birdsong Sounds - Sleep/Study/Meditate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zofBinqC2F4)_



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Some Bards Have All The Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429175) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods), [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid), [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish), [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer), [semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic), [tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics)




End file.
